


Extraordinary Happiness

by theroseofhousestark



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Family, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroseofhousestark/pseuds/theroseofhousestark
Summary: Felicity [fil-lis-i-tee]: noun. The state of being happy, especially in a high degree; bliss.On Newt's fondness for adjectives, Tina's inherent stubbornness, and a beautiful baby girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys! So I’ve been trying to find the perfect way to express all my Newtina feelings after seeing Fantastic Beasts twice, and this came to me during work today! I am currently planning on going back in time post-FBAWTFT to follow Newt and Tina’s journey leading up to this chapter, and then shooting forward into the future. But this is the chapter/moment that centers the whole story, so here it is! (I know that it is extremely short, but all of the remaining chapters will be longer).   
> Comments are so loved!

A Moment in Time

The Scamander Flat

London, England

~

Picking names went much as you would expect in the Scamander household. Newt pulled out his scientific dictionary and thesaurus, while Tina was stubbornly refusing to name their daughter anything Latin or fictional. A similar battle occurred regularly between Newt and his editor: Newt was too descriptive, and no one wanted to read lists upon lists of adjectives.

But Newt was never a fan of nouns. Anyone and everyone was a noun. Using only a noun, Tina was just a woman, which failed to capture Newt’s feelings for his love. With adjectives she was spectacular and stunning and beautiful; this was how Newt wished to describe both his wife and their creatures. A simple noun would not do them justice.

But adjectives simply did not make good names. Thus, Newt was in a conundrum. They were at such a standstill that nothing was decided when Tina woke in the middle of the night, demanding that Newt take her to St. Mungo’s **right this second**. It was a long and tiring process, with their little girl finally arriving just as dawn was breaking through the clouds.

But with her first cries came a perfect noun, one that Newt could use for all of his happiest moments: when Tina said yes, when they both said I do, and now as his daughter was brought into the world.

_Felicity_.

And so she was.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve months have passed, and still no sign of a red book with golden letters OR its author.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for the awesome response! I am incredibly sorry for the massive delay, but I am so excited to explore Newt and Tina’s relationship and see how it pans out! Hope y’all continue reading! Keep up with the comments!

November 1927

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

Tina knew that his book had to have been published by now, a full year after his return to England. Well, it was possible that some new creature had distracted and delayed him, which would be so like her Newt. _No_ , she shook her head, _not my Newt_. He was not hers just as she was not his. They were merely… friends. Companions. Yes, that was it.

Queenie scoffed from the other room, and Tina snapped out of her spiraling thoughts. “I thought I asked you not to read my mind, Queenie.” Her sister walked into Tina’s bedroom and rested on the doorframe. “Please Teenie, you’re head over heels for him! Haven’t stopped thinking about him since he got on that boat. And he was pretty attached to you, too. Men are always easy to read about that sort of thing.” It was Tina’s turn to make a sound of disbelief. “Yes, so obviously attached. That’s why he hasn’t written or come to visit or anything. It’s been more than a year, Queen! So much for keeping his promises.”

Queenie opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a call echoing through Tina’s apartment. “Queenie? Are you here? Queen- oh! There you are! Hi, Tina!” Jacob Kowalski, proud bakery owner and even prouder husband, came and stood beside his wife, an arm wrapping around her. “Are you ready to go, hon? Hey Tina, we’re going to grab a bite, if you want to come with us.” Tina shook her head as she followed the Kowalskis to the door, pasting a smile on your face. “Nah, I have to go into the office. Thanks though.” Jacob and Queenie took turns embracing her, each with parting messages: Jacob with his constant reminder that Tina was always welcome at Kowalski family events, and Queenie’s whispered words that “he _will_ be back, Teenie. Just you wait.”. She nodded after each and closed her door behind the happy couple, wondering just how long she would have to wait.

~~

The remaining days of November blurred into December, with Christmas edging ever closer. Tina found more excuses to spend all of her waking hours at MACUSA, and took every opportunity to decline invitations from Jacob and Queenie. She loved her sister, of course, and was so happy for her, but every nauseating moment between the two only served to make her heart ache for Newt all the more.

Thirteen months. _Fantastic Beasts_ had been on the market in Europe for three weeks, and the buzz was even starting to reach the wizarding community in America. It was an unqualified success; legislation was already being drafted  to both improve the treatment of magical creatures and to promote the study of magizoology. Tina was so incredibly proud.

But Tina was also so incredibly frustrated. Where was the copy she was promised? More importantly, where was its deliverer? Her dreams and waking thoughts were consumed by _Newt, Newt, Newt._ She had become skilled at dividing her mind, both at work and with Queenie. Her nights were restless, wishing for Newt’s arms around her or whatever might dull this pain. If he did not want her, and regretted his promise to her, then she just wanted to know! Tina was going crazy with uncertainty. Absence surely made the heart grow fonder, but it also tortured the soul. Of that one thing she was absolutely certain.

~~

Tina shook the snow off her coat as she walked into her apartment, the door shutting behind her. She began mentally preparing herself for the days ahead. It was Christmas Eve, and there would be no more hiding behind paperwork at MACUSA to escape her sister and brother-in-law. A dinner tonight, followed by a whole slate of events from dawn to dusk tomorrow. These of course all required different outfits, and Tina grumbled about both the excessive dress code and her own meager closet. It was fortunate that she was so skilled at Transfiguration, though she would need Queenie to do something with her hair. _Not that it matters_ , she thought. _Who do I have to dress up for?_

Tina would be lying to say that she had not imagined a very different Christmas Eve for this year: one where Newt had returned months ago, and she would spend the coming days on his arm, perhaps even (and this was her greatest dream) with a glistening diamond ring on her finger. They would kiss under the mistletoe and go ice skating as snow drifted gently around them. He would pull her close to him, and would whisper his words of love until they fell asleep that night.

A sudden knock shocked Tina from her daydream, and she nearly stumbled as she moved to answer the door. As it swung open, she felt herself go practically numb, and she resisted the urge to pinch her own arm. _This can’t be real_.

But yet there he stood, in all his ragged glory. Snow dusted his auburn hair and tattered coat, and his cheeks were flushed from the cold. One hand gripped his precious case and in the other, Newt Scamander held out a red bound book to her, his _amazingly perfect_ voice saying “Happy Christmas, Tina”.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve, someone's back to New York, and Queenie has a surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written this chapter in my head numerous times. Here it is, finally, on paper (on screen?). Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy.

December 24, 1927

“Happy Christmas, Tina.”

Tina Goldstein stood very still, so still that Newt was beginning to be concerned.  She looked akin to a frightened creature, with wide eyes and stick-straight posture. He stepped forward into the apartment very slowly, closing the door behind him as softly as possible. “Tina? Is everything alright?” His words seemed to snap her out of her stupor, and she immediately turned on her heel towards the kitchen, leaving Newt to hurry after her. He watched, confused immensely, as she pulled out a tea kettle and began boiling water. Her foot tapped impatiently, as if spurring the tea to somehow brew faster.

“Tina? Is- is there something I could do? Help somehow? I-”

“No!” Her reply was abrupt and strong as she spun to face him before quickly turning back to the now-whistling kettle. She poured two cups and placed his in front of a seat at the table. He obeyed her silent command and sat, taking a sip. _My favourite. Earl Grey-_ “-two sugars, no cream.” Newt looked up at her in amazement. “You remembered.” “Of course I remembered. One of us has to.”

“Tina, I-” “What, Newt? What could you possibly say to me? Radio silence for more than a year, then you have the nerve to show up! On Christmas Eve, of all times! Mercy Lewis, Christmas Eve. Queenie’s gonna kill me!” Tina hurried out of the kitchen towards her bedroom, Newt following behind, hurt and confused.  “Tina, I’m so-” “Shh!” She hushed him as she moved towards her closet. “Turn around!” “What?” Tina looked towards him with her hands on her hips. “I’m going to change, Newt. If you insist on being in here, then please turn around!” Newt immediately went red as he imagined Tina undressed, and he began to mumble as he turned towards the door. “Erm, no, it’s alright. I’ll just, um, wait for you out here. Yes.”

Once Newt had left the room, Tina allowed herself a brief smile and laugh. How silly her Newt was.  There is was again, _her Newt_. She sighed and shook her head. _Get dressed, Tina_. There would be time for those thoughts later.

Newt looked up at the clacking of heels to have his mind wiped blank of all thought. Tina was wearing a beautiful red dress that was tight in all the right places without being revealing in any way. Newt knew that a more gorgeous creature had never existed in all of time and space. Tina cleared her throat softly, looking more embarrassed than anything, and Newt quickly closed his jaw, which had fallen open unconsciously.

“Um, Queenie and Jacob are hosting Christmas Eve. Would you, uh, like to come? I’m sure that they would love to see you. I’m not sure Queenie would forgive me if she read my mind and saw that I didn’t bring you.” Newt nodded, standing up and suddenly realizing his somewhat tattered appearance. He waved his wand and his jacket transformed into smooth black fabric, with a red bow tie to perfectly match Tina’s dress. He caught her small smile at this touch, and his heart lifted. Perhaps she was not so angry that she would not forgive him.

“May I leave my creatures, Tina? I would not want to carry them with me.” She nodded, signaling that he should store his case in her room. Newt placed the case down next to her bed, and opened it slightly to speak with his creatures. “You’re all safe. I’ll just be gone for a few hours… Yes, Mummy’s here. No, Dougal, not now. You’ll see her later. I promise… I’ve missed her too.” Newt looked up at Tina as he said this, and she blushed and turned away as he said final goodbyes to his creatures and closed his case.

“Shall we?” Tina asked, still refusing to look at him. Newt nodded, and linked his arm through hers as she apparated them right outside the Kowalski apartment.

~

Queenie Kowalski was in the kitchen with Jacob, finishing up their Christmas Eve dinner. Her husband loved cooking the No-Maj way, and she loved making him happy, so they spent many hours preparing food for the holiday. Queenie could hardly imagine anything more perfect.

A crack sounded outside their door, and she smiled. “That must be Tina. I’ll go-” She cut herself off with a gasp as she listened for Tina and instead heard a British voice. “Oh my god! Honey, he’s- oh my god!” Queenie squealed and raced towards the door, pulling her husband behind her. Jacob was a bit startled but he had grown used to Queenie’s endearing overexcitement. “Hon, let’s make sure to not frighten Tina, okay? She comes over seldom enough as it is.” “No, not Tina!” “What do you mean, not Tina? I thought you said-” “Yes, yes, Tina’s here too. But… oh, you’ll see!” Jacob stood behind her as Queenie sprang forward to pull the door open, revealing Tina and Newt, both of whom looked extraordinarily nervous, Tina pulling down on her dress and Newt running a hand through his hair.

“Newt! I’m so happy you’re here!” Queenie immediately pulled him into an embrace, leaving Tina to walk inside and close the door behind her. She and Jacob both stood, waiting for Queenie to release Newt. She finally did, allowing Newt and Jacob to reunite and giving Queenie a chance to pull her sister into the other room. Tina grimaced as Queenie turned to face her, bracing for the interrogation. “When did he get here? Were you going to tell us? Is he staying? Are you two-?” “Would you like me to actually answer you so we can have a conversation or are you just going to read my mind?” Queenie looked slightly remorseful as she pulled out of her sister’s mind, and motioned for her to continue.

“He’s only been here for an hour or so. He showed up right as I was getting ready. With no notice! Can you believe it? I-” “Oh, stop pretending to be mad, Teen. Have you been treating him like this? Why can’t you just let yourself be happy? He’s here! He came back to you! On Christmas Eve, no less! It’s so romantic, Teenie. I guess there’s no point giving you your presents, cause nothing will beat this!” “Queenie, stop. I- I don’t even know what I want. I don’t know what _he_ wants.” Queenie scoffed but chose not to respond as the men entered the room, both looking incredibly excited to be back together. Tina’s heart melted at how happy Newt seemed. Could she make him that happy? She shot a glare at Queenie’s small nod, and her sister winked as she moved to her husband’s side.

“So, Newt, what brings you back to New York? How long will you be staying? How’s your book? Oh, did you happen to bring an extra copy? I mean, I know you brought Teenie hers, obviously. What about-” “Hon, let him breathe. He just got here. I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to talk.” Jacob put a gentle hand on her arm, and she took a breath. “Yes, I suppose. Oh, dinner! We can talk then! Come, honey, let’s finish up the cooking.” She grabbed his arm and practically dragged him into the kitchen, Jacob shooting them an apologetic look as Newt and Tina were quickly left alone.

“She has not changed, your sister.” “No. Well, you know Queenie. Always herself.” Tina seemed to be looking everywhere in the room other than at Newt, continuing her nervous habit of fingering the hem of her dress. “You look lovely, Tina.” She looked up in surprise at his unexpected compliment, and opened her mouth to respond as the Kowalskis reentered the room. “Dinner’s ready!” Queenie grabbed Newt’s arm and pulled him into the dining room, making sure to plop him down right across from Tina’s seat. Tina looked uncomfortable as Jacob pulled out Queenie’s chair for her, and Newt hurried out of his seat to do the same for her. “My lady,” he whispered, and she laughed softly as she thanked him and sat. He let himself linger for a moment longer next to her before returning to his side of the table.

Newt was immensely grateful for the exceptional conversational skills of Queenie Kowalski, for within minutes the metaphorical ice had melted and the group was laughing as if it was Christmas of the previous year and there had been no gap or absence at all. Tina was smiling and even letting a laugh or two slip, and Newt couldn’t imagine having a better Christmas gift than when her sparkling eyes met his and didn’t turn away.

The friends had moved into the sitting room, Queenie and Jacob sharing the couch with Newt and Tina in opposite armchairs. The drinks were freely flowing, or so Newt thought until he was in the midst of a tale about Ukraine when Tina knocked her glass over and stood up abruptly. Everything froze, and none of the wizards in the room did anything as the glass shattered on the floor. Newt immediately stood and moved towards her, propelled by the look on her face. “Tina-” She held up a hand to stop him as he came next to her, and he obeyed but stayed close. “Queenie, may I speak with you? Alone?” Queenie nodded and followed Tina out of the room, both women ignoring the concerned looks on the men’s faces.

“When were you going to tell me?” “Teenie…” “No, Queenie! How long have you known? Did you think I wouldn’t notice? Were you planning to tell me at all?” “Please Teenie, of course I was going to tell you. You’re my sister!  I was planning to tell you tonight but I got distracted by Newt. I’m sorry, Teen.” Tina sighed, then looked up at her sister. “Are you happy, Queen?” Queenie immediately beamed and nodded. “Oh, so happy! You should hear Jacob talking about it. He’s over the moon.” “Then I am happy for you. I really am, Queen. There’s just so much going on, and-” “I know, Teenie.” Queenie looked up as if she was listening to the ceiling. “Shall we return? Poor Newt is getting quite worried for you.” Tina rolled her eyes, and forced a smile on her face as the sisters came back into the room, separating towards their respective others. Tina attempted to placate Newt, but it was clear to him that something was still bothering her.

“Shall we open presents?” Queenie looked towards them, and Newt looked slightly befuddled as Tina explained, “It’s family tradition to open our presents for each other on Christmas Eve. The others we’ll open in the morning.” Newt nodded his agreement, and Queenie practically squealed as she raced out of the room. A comfortable silence fell as Newt mused about his family traditions. _Would Tina enjoy them? She would look beautiful in London…_ Newt’s thoughts were cut short as a pile of silver-wrapped presents were levitated into the room, far too many for such a small group. “Queenie…” Tina rolled her eyes at her sister’s opulence, but Queenie was beaming, and Tina was not one to limit her happiness.

The gifts fell gently at the feet of their respective recipients, and Newt was blown away by the presents designated for him. “Queenie, how did you know I would be here for Christmas?” “Oh, I didn’t, of course. None of us knew. But we hoped. Better to be safe than sorry!” Tina tilted her head softly as he looked at her in amazement, almost as a _Queenie will be Queenie_. He smiled, lost in her eyes, and hardly noticed as Queenie took the liberty of opening his first gift for him. They took turns circling, finally coming to a halt at Tina’s final gift. She carefully unwrapped the photo album, and began slowly flipping through the pages, smiling at every moving picture. Suddenly, her hands came to a halt halfway through the book, and one came up to cover her mouth, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Newt hurried over to sit next to her and she smiled at him as Queenie softly urged, “Read it aloud, Teenie.” The younger sister had identical tears as she grasped Jacob’s hand and Tina read, “For the adventures of Uncle Newt and Aunt Tina. We love you.” Confusion rang through Newt’s head at why on earth he was being called Uncle when both sisters sobbed and grabbed the other in a tight embrace. Jacob was even tearing up, and nothing made sense until Tina turned back to him, the biggest smile he’d ever seen on her face. “He still doesn’t understand, Teen.” She shook her head softly, and reached up to place a hand on his cheek. “Why are you lost, Uncle Newt?”

Everything clicked. Queenie’s nesting. Her refusal of any drinks offered. Tina’s emotions; her absolute happiness. _Aunt Tina. Uncle Newt. Aunt Tina…_

“Oh.” He breathed, and the sisters both laughed as Tina’s hand slid down to rest on his chest. His arm automatically surrounded her, and he looked down to meet the shine in her eyes. “I could never be lost with you, Aunt Tina.” Her smile somehow grew at his words, and _oh_ how he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to see if those soft pink lips tasted even half as good as they looked. He wanted- but then Queenie cleared her throat, and he stepped away from her in embarrassment. “Um, many congratulations, Jacob. Queenie.” Queenie rolled her eyes as Jacob moved to shake his hand. “Nobody else we’d rather have as her uncle.” “Her? Do you know already?” Queenie shook her head even as Jacob puffed up his chest with pride. “No, of course not. But Jacob is certain.” “Jacob wants a little princess to spoil,” Tina teased with a lilt in her voice, and a thought struck Newt. Did _he_ want a little princess to spoil? Did _she_? The thought of Tina pregnant kept him so preoccupied that he hardly noticed Queenie’s small nod, which only served to send his thoughts spiraling.

“Newt? It’s about time we head back. Newt?” Suddenly Tina stood in front of him, and he broke out of his thoughts to nod in agreement. The pairs embraced with goodbyes and promises for tomorrow. Tina laced her fingers through his, and their eyes met until they spun and arrived back to Tina’s apartment.

“You can have my room, Newt.” “No, that’s alright. I’ll sleep on the couch.” “Newt…” He gave her a look that displayed his stubbornness, and she sighed. “Fine, if you insist.” Tina walked into her room quickly and returned with his case. “I’m sure they will be missing you. Good night, Newt.” “Will you not come with me? They miss you too.” Tina smiled as she shook her head. “Not tonight. Good night. Sleep well.” She hesitated at the door before turning back to him a placing a quick kiss on his cheek. “I’m glad you’re back.” Before Newt could respond, she had turned on her heel and closed the door to her room. Hand still on his cheek where her lips had touched, he answered, “Me too. Good night, Tina.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina are circling and circling... but finally they have their romantic talk in the case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Here’s the heading that I originally had for this: “Happy Holidays, everyone! I hope that all my American readers had a wonderful Thanksgiving, and that everyone is enjoying the holiday season!” Um, my greatest apologies. I moved states and started my upper division courses in English Lit (and got a boyfriend, y’all!). But I still hope you all had a wonderful holiday season and that you’re having a nice summer! I’ll be writing some more now that I’ve fully recovered from two quarters of university and still have a few months until I start again.  
> Let’s fast forward a little bit – after a very happy Christmas, Tina’s back at work, and Newt’s still in New York and still sleeping on her couch. The two keep circling around each other, and it’s driving Queenie crazy (though her pregnancy hormones might have something to do with it). Shall we see how our story continues? Thank you again for joining me. I am so grateful for all of you.

January 5, 1928

Newt bustled around the kitchen in Tina’s apartment – her apartment? _Their_ apartment? – as he eagerly waited for her to return home from work. “Should be any moment now,” he murmured to Pickett, who had popped out of his shirt pocket. Newt moved to pull the chicken out of the oven when he saw Dougal freeze in the midst of lighting candles around the dining room table. “What is it, Dougal?” Newt set the food on the counter and moved towards his demiguise when the door flew open, revealing a distinctly distraught-looking Tina. “Welcome ho- Tina? Is everything alright?” After throwing her coat to the side and kicking off her shoes, she had sunk to her knees and had Dougal wrapped in her embrace. Newt slowly walked over and knelt down next to her. “Tina?” he spoke gently, and after a moment Tina looked up at him.

“Can we go into the case, Newt?” Though slightly taken back by her request, Newt immediately nodded. He held out his hand as he stood and she eagerly took it, Dougal still resting on her hip. They stepped carefully down into the case, Dougal swinging down in front of them. Newt followed Tina as she led them through the habitat to a great open plain surrounded by stars.

“Will you take me when you leave?” “What?” “When you leave, will you take me with you?” She had turned to look at Newt when he said this, and he was astonished. Was… was she serious? Go with him, around the world? But what about her career? He couldn’t ask her to abandon that, not after all she had done to earn her auror status back.

“Who said that I’m leaving?” “What?” It was her turn to be confused. What did he mean, he wasn’t leaving? But he had too… “Oh. Well, if you feel that way.” Tina had not realized she had spoken aloud. “No! I just mean… You have your creatures and your research and your book! You can’t possibly remain in New York for that.” “What if it’s not all about me anymore?” Tina suddenly felt very warm, as Newt was staring right at her. “I’m sorry?” “My life isn’t all about me anymore. It hasn’t been, not for the last year.” He took a step towards her. “I’m here for you, Tina. I would stay here forever, if you wanted. Whatever makes you happy. You come first.” He stepped even closer, barely a hair between them now. “My life doesn’t belong to me anymore. It’s yours; my life, my heart, my soul. All of it. I thought I couldn’t love anything more than my creatures.” Here he shook his head, laughing softly. “How wrong I was.” Tina was practically frozen, absorbing all that Newt was saying. What was he saying? He wanted to stay in New York? He wanted to make her (her!) happy? He _loved-_?

“Tina?” Newt’s gentle voice broke her from her spiraling thoughts, his hand coming to caress her cheek. “Is it too much? We can go back-” “Absolutely not!” She said fiercely. Her mind was still whirring but her heart was steady and loud and clear. Her heart knew that she adored this man with everything in her being and would travel to the ends of the Earth for him – or, more likely, with him! He started to step away, obviously unsure and slightly hurt by her lack of response. She quickly reached forward and grabbed his waistcoat, pulling him so close to her that they were touching.

“Don’t you dare leave me.” “I would never,” he vowed, and it seemed the most natural thing in the world to seal this promise with a kiss. Newt was simultaneously lost and found; lost in the absolute bliss of kissing Tina while knowing he had found his true place in life, with her. His arms moved to surround her, and they swayed gently with the wind without breaking their kiss. Her mind was blank but for a constant rhythm beating: Newt. Newt. _Newtnewtnewtnewt_ …

Queenie’s exuberant squeal broke the couple apart. Tina tried to shuffle away in embarrassment but Newt locked his arm around her waist, keeping her pressed against him. A moment later Queenie raced forward, enveloping them both as well as she could. She released Newt to grip her sister tighter and he took this opportunity to greet Jacob, who had walked towards them more slowly. He looked obviously apologetic for his wife’s behavior, but Newt spoke before he could apologize. “She’s Queenie. We wouldn’t expect anything less.” The sisters rejoined their respective others, Queenie still beaming and Tina looking slightly harassed but glowing with happiness. “So beautiful,” Newt whispered, quiet enough for only her to hear. Her cheeks flushed and he leaned down to brush another kiss against her lips. He would never tire of being able to kiss this woman.

“So when’s the wedding?” “Queenie!” Tina looked scandalized and her sister laughed. “I’m only joking, Teen. Newt knows that.” Queenie shot him a wink as his thoughts dissolved into marrying Tina. _Porpentina Scamander…_ “Newt, honey.” It was Tina’s turn to rescue him from his thoughts. “Shall we head back upstairs? The chicken should be sufficiently cold by now.” They all laughed as Newt began to panic and rushed up the ladder, leaving the case open for them to follow. Newt was in the kitchen fiddling with the oven, cursing over the “blasted Muggle contraptions” and looking generally harangued. “Newt, darling?” Newt automatically looked up at Tina’s voice, his heart racing a bit at her endearment. “Perhaps we use magic, for ease?” He felt foolish, but knew Tina had not intended to make him feel this way. He tried to laugh at his own foolishness, and Tina’s beautiful smile and extended hand lifted his spirits.

They were seated at the table before he noticed the Kowalski’s absence. “Where did-” “They, uh, thought we might like the evening alone. They’ll be back tomorrow.” “Oh. Alright.” The pair began to eat in silence, Newt kicking himself for the awkwardness that had settled between them. Why was everything so much easier in the case? It had been perfect…

“Tina?” They had finished eating with small, failed attempts at conversation, and Newt had walked Tina to her bedroom door. “Yes, Newt?” “Um, if you don’t mind me asking, why were you upset earlier? I realized that we never talked about it and I thought you might want to. It’s alright if you don’t, of course! No problem at all! In fact-” She held up a hand to stop him, and he let his rambling trail off. “It’s alright, Newt. I just had another small disagreement with Madame Picquery. It’ll be fine.” “Would you tell me about it?” He looked at her with such caring in his eyes that Tina could not deny him. “It has become, um, very difficult for me to stay within the rules of the aurors. The department seems to care more about following inane regulations than actually helping people.” She shook her head in exasperation. “It’s very frustrating.”

Newt paused for a moment, thinking. “If I may be so bold, Tina.” She smiled at him, encouraging him to continue. “I believe you would much better serve the world outside of an office. If you truly believe you cannot find happiness here… I would very much like you to come with me on my travels.” Tina smiled even brighter, taking his hand. “I would like that, very much. But perhaps first we stay in New York for a while? I would like to be here when the baby is born...” “Yes, of course. And I will endeavor to make your remaining time here not so frustrating. I am planning to meet with Madame Picquery, create a temporary liaison position between MACUSA and the Ministry and hopefully begin a Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures here in the States.” He looked so hopeful and excited to bring change that Tina could not resist reaching up to kiss him.

Once they broke apart, Newt made for the couch and wished Tina a good night. Before he could walk way, however, she grabbed his hand. “Um, Newt?” “Yes, dearest?” He added the endearment without thinking, and they both flushed. “Would you like some cocoa?” Newt nodded, and Tina hurried to grab some from the kitchen. She handed him a mug and took his other hand, leading him into her bedroom. She sat cross-legged by her pillow while Newt hovered awkwardly. “Come, sit.” Tine patted the covers beside her and Newt obeyed, still looking nervous.

After they finished their cocoa, Tina reached to her bedside table and handed Newt a red-covered book. He looked surprised but smiled at her. “Read to me, Newt?” “Happy to oblige, my lady.” He ushered for her to stand quickly and pulled back her covers. “In you get, my love.” She kissed his cheek briefly before snuggling under her blanket, looking up at Newt eagerly. He opened his book and began to read, expanding on his stories for Tina’s benefit. Soon she had drifted off to sleep, and he found himself dozing off against the wall, unwilling to part from her.

A few hours later, Tina woke briefly to find warm arms surrounding her. She nuzzled closer to Newt, feeling safer than she ever had. Her Newt… finally.


End file.
